confused
by oliveyewgurlly
Summary: derrick wants to have sex with massie but she DOESN'T WANNA so she breaks up with him. DUH-RAMA? yess. first ff story EVER. derrick trys to get massie back. review please rated t. MULTICHAP
1. massie is mad

**confusion**

**my first story hope u like it(:**

* * *

><p>Carefully i slip out of my shoes. derrick stands at my bed smiling at me. ugh i love him, i think.<p>

hey massie, he said and then smiles like the sun.

i approach and he brings his lips to mine. we french kiss for a logn time and then he asks "can i try somethin?"

what?" i ask as he bites my lip.

oh god: he takes of my shirt and suddenly i have no shirt on. how?

"NO DERRICK I WANT TO STAY A VIRGIN!" he looks stunned and then walks away.

* * *

><p>"leesh u there?" i type.<p>

NO. she replies. HAHAHA.(:

"i have a problem"

WHAT?

"derrick is mad cuz i wont have sex with him"

alicia dooesnt respodn but then finally says HAVE SEX, THEN.

"no i won't i wanna stay pure"

DUDE IT DOESN'T HURT IT'S LIKE HUGGING BUT WET (haha glee reference).

massie stops im-ing alicia. no one understands.

* * *

><p>"derrick i have to break up wit you."<p>

"huh why?"

"obviously you don't care for me you only care about my body and sex well then go fuck someone else like claire lyons okay?"

i try not to cry but tears leave my eyes.

"good bye derrick."

"WAIT!" then derrick raelized he would do anything to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>author note: hahaha cliffffy(: this is my first fanfiction story so PUH-LEASE review PLEASE and tell me what to fix and pleae tell me you liked it? i wanna be an author when i grow up hahaha.(: oh and check out a story by my friend valerie i dunno her pen name but she's REALLY GOOD.<strong>

**k, love ya. ill update soon, promise!**


	2. derrickclaire

**confusion**

**my first story hope u like it(:**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

claire lyons secduces derrick in school. all the time. she loves him.

"derrick let's have sex you don't have a girlfriend!"

but derrick wants massie. he still tries to get her back...

claire grabs his shirt and pulls him into the janitors closet.

OW OOOH YESS.

claire grabs his nipples and then his hair and bites his lower lip. then she sucks on his ear. "am i good?"

derrick tries to push her offa him BUT SHE IS TOO STRuh-ONG. 'stop!"

claire rips off her shirt and her bra, standing the the closet it's too dark but he can stil see her breasts. they are full and white. "oh no i can't like claire i have to like mass!" he thinks.

claire has vaginal hair...oooh, he can see her whole naked body even in the dark. "CLAIRE STOP!" he screams finally. "bye." and he leaves.

* * *

><p>"i hate derrick" massie says as she eats lunch.<p>

"no u still LOOOOVE him," leesh grins. "and he obv loves you."

"he had sex with claire in the janitors closet today" massie hisses. "he claerly doesn't love me at AWL."

leesh stands up in disgust. 'you know what? stop throwing yourself a pity party. he loves you!'

* * *

><p>meanwhile, derrick and cam are forming a plan to get massie back.<p>

heheheheh.

* * *

><p><strong>an: good or okay?**

**WHAT? tell me. review! (: hahahahahaha i love smileys. (: (-: btw i read a raelly good story by entwined leather i suggest u read it all! it's derrcik claire.**

**byebye**


	3. puhroject

**confusion**

**my first story hope u like it(:**

**GUISE NO ONE IS REVIEWING PLEASEEEE REVIEW? i rlly wanna know if im doing well or not, and wat to fix. i take cc VERRYYYY well(: hahaha.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Derrick is at massie's window. "hey get down here"

it's nighttime, too dark for anyone to see or anything.

who is there? massie demands.

"the love of your life" derrick says quietly.

"chace crawford?" massie rolls her eyes and is annoyed out of her MIND. "leave derrick. now.'

Derrick can't believe this. his plan wasn't working! "but i was going to sing u a song and EVERYTHING!"

"derrick, we're over. i HEARD about what u and claire did..."

Derrick drops his jaw. 'O COME ONNN! SHE FORCED ME..."

Massie won't believe him.

* * *

><p>"guise," myner says with a grin. "we have a proooject" he says in a singsong voice.<p>

Massie groans and Leesh groans too. but kristen is all 'lmao YAY.' i hate that girl, massie thinks.

'here are your partners.'

A hat is passed around and you have to pull out a name and Massie gets...DERRICK. omg...

* * *

><p>"i'm nawt working with you," massie says later that day. "I CAN'T."<p>

"WHY NOT?" Derrick almost scraems. "I LOVE YOU."

no. no you don't, massie snaps. "i'm gunna talk to mr. myner and get changed."

* * *

><p>"i'm sorry, mass, but its final. you and derrick will be working together and studying the solar system!"<p>

Mr myner grins and then shrugs. "its life."

massie glares at him. "i can't believe you. you know derrick and i used to be an item."

weellllll, mr myner shrugs. 'too bad.'

massie glares again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: kay seriusly, NO ONE is reviewing...why? is it baaaad? then tell me in a review? please? if no one is reading this, then...u guise aren't as welcoming as i thought.**

**pelase?**

**azzy.**


End file.
